Time Together
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info With the help of Magda, Nyx and Lou finally meet each other. What did they say? Objective None Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Voice of Lou: Sir Xavier, you have one minute to chase them out. Or else I'll make this place explode! Black Shadow: Damn old lady, if you touch my books, I'll never forgive you! Nyx: Sister... Don't be so upset. Magda and I will wait outside. We won't cause you trouble! Voice of Lou: Didn't you hear me?! I told you to get lost- augh! Nyx: What happened? Don't worry, I'll help you! Lou: Ugh... Nyx: Hurry and lie down! Your wounds will reopen! Lou: You... actually dared to barge in. Nyx: Lou, you've gotten a lot thinner... Lou: ... Nyx: These past days have been tough for you, haven't they? Lou: It has nothing to do with you. Nyx: You're my sister. Of course it concerns me. What I said yesterday- Lou: Pretending to be a pitiful weakling so people let their guards down around you. You mislead others with your innocence and kindness so they play into your hands... It feels good, doesn't it? Nyx: ... Lou: Don't think... you'll fool everyone. Nyx: (sighs) I didn't think Sister would notice. Magda: Your friend, the Ellenstein peasant. Does she know you're like this? Nyx: Magda is not a peasant! Lou: Those who claw their way up are peasants. Nyx: Magda isn't who you think she is! She's... a good person, my best friend. I... Lou: You like her? Nyx: ...So waht if I do? Lou: Does she like you? Nyx: ...P- Probably... Lou: Then move into her house. Nyx: Huh?! Lou: Are you too embarrassed? Tell her to enter and I'll say it for you. Nyx: ...I don't understand. Why do you want me to move into her house? Why are you acting as if we'll listen to you? Lou: You aren't willing to? Nyx: ...Of course I am! But why? It's not like I don't have a home of my own. This is weird. Lou: Nyx, haven't you been trying to play the part of the weakling in front of Father to avoid your inevitable fate? Nyx: ...! Lou: He is busy preparing for his great cause and you aren't in his plans yet. If you want to leave the Bavlenkas, now is a good chance. If you feel the Ellensteins are not convenient, I can arrange another place for you to stay. Nyx: ... Lou: If you have no other questions, then leave. I'm tired. Nyx: Sister, you really do understand me. Lou: I just can't stand seeing your ignorant facade when you're clearly aware of everything that's occurring. Men always fall for innocent eyes and naive smiles. Maybe that is the reason why Father picked you. But you were actually able to disappoint all the men who were interested. I admit your performance is outstanding. This is your only chance, isn't it? Once you leave that house, you're free. Nyx: Do you also want me to move out? Lou: I'm already not a part of the Bavlenkas. This has nothing to do with me. Nyx: Then if I say... I won't move? Lou: Are you crazy?! Nyx: Father is too busy to care about me. Usually, I'm the only one at home. I don't need to smile while eating, say disgustingly sweet words, please someone who always wears a cold expression. Even the servants treat me better. I'm living a good life. Why should I move out? Lou: You... Nyx: Did you think the reason why I visited you in the face of danger was because I liked you and wanted to treat you as family? Or did you think I wanted to see how pitiful you are? Lou: ... Nyx: Look at me. I'm awful. I try to please everyone, pretending to be innocent and kind. But in reality, I've been plotting to take your place and become the only daughter of the Bavlenkas. Lou: ...Enough. What novels have you been reading recently? Nyx: Huh? Lou: If you weren't trembling while saying those words, it might have been more believable. Nyx: ...I can't fool you at all! Lou: You should read less of those third-rate, power-hungry books. There's no benefit. Nyx: There is. When you were listening, you were obviously shocked by my words... Heheh, seeing you make that face was worth it. I didn't wast my time at all. Lou: Anyways, move out and do as I say. Nyx: No. Lou: This is not the time to be fickle! Nyx: I'm not. I know what I want to do. I won't leave the Bavlenkas. Even though you aren't there anymore, there's still Father, Mr. Harson... To me, that is my home. Lou: To call it your home... Are you being genuine or just an idiot? Nyx: It's the first place that... made me feel I belonged somewhere. Don't try to persuade me. I've already decided. Lou: (...What a stubborn girl.) Nyx: Mr. Harson has been cleaning your room everyday. We're hoping you can still return... But now I know you will never do that. Your decisions can't be swayed by anyone or anything too, right? Your decisions can't be swayed by anyone or anything too, right? This is why we're family! Lou: (...Maybe we are.) Nyx: Do you want to lie down and rest for a bit? Otherwise, your wounds will... Lou: Nyx, the masked man who hurt me changed his hands into dragon claws. That's how he gave me an injury this severe. But humans can't shapeshift into beasts of greater power. Nyx: What do you mean? Lou: He's not human. But Father... is working with such a dangerous creature. No matter what the Bavlenkas mean to you, I hope you will be able to see the path beneath your feet. In any situation, don't blindly follow others into the dark. Nyx: I still have all the items you had Sir Xavier pass to me yesterday. Don't worry, I'll protect myself! Story Chat 2 Nyx: Damn... I didn't want to cry, but my tears won't stop.) Why did Magda say she'd prepare so many books that they'd reach the ceiling? And next to her room... I... really, really want to go! {sobs} (But it I leave, what will Father do...) Motiti: My Lady, here! Nyx: An apple? Is this for me? Mhm! You should eat it! Apples are very sweet. Once you take a bite, you won't cry anymore! Nyx: (...Sometimes, this little Oren is very cute.) Motiti: Huh? Why is My Lady petting Motiti's head instead of eating the apple? Nyx: Because to humans, petting fluffy things and eating good food can stop our tears. Motiti: Motiti doesn't understand... Nyx: Miss Motiti, do you like to eat apples? Motiti: Yes! Nyx: Then think of this as me eating an apple. Motiti: Motiti understands now. Do you like petting Motiti's head? Nyx: (Ah... how should I reply? If I say yes, will it be weird?) Motiti: If My Lady likes it, then she can pet Motiti more! I'm very generous! As long as you are happy, I am happy! Nyx: I... won't pet you for nothing. Later youo can go to the kitchen and claim this week's apple pie. I'll allow it. Motiti: My Lady has Miss Ellenstein's scent on her. It's so soothing. Biggus: Miss Motiti, are you finished with your work? Mr. Harson said- (bows) My Lady is here too. Greetings. Nyx: Where is Mr. Harson? Biggus: He's in the garden currently supervising the fertilization of the plants. Do you need him? I'll call him over- Nyx: No need. I'll go to him. You can focus on your work. (I need to confirm that Mr. Harson knows I've been going to see Sister and has been helping me...) Harson: Make sure not to add too much fertilizer. Based on the type of plant, the amount must be adjusted accordingly. If there is too much, please use the tools to carefully... Nyx: Mr. Harson, may I talk to you for a few minutes? Harson: ...Alright, My Lady. Please speak. Nyx: Why did you purposely pick a place where no one can hear us? Harson: ... Nyx: It seems you know where I've been going recently and who I've been meeting? Harson: ...I only know what I need to know. Nyx: Miss Motiti has told me everything. It was you who asked her to take out the trash early. No matter what, thank you. Harson: Managing the duties of other servants is my job. Thank you for your praise. Nyx: ... Harson: My Lady, what is the matter? Nyx: You've been letting people clean Sister's room. Does this mean you're also hoping she comes back...? Harson: I only did what I had to do. I dare not hope. Nyx: When you asked me to not hate Father, was it because you already knew Sister wouldn't come back? Harson: ...You are still young, but soon you will understand that loss and separation are a common part of life. Nyx: (Separation and loss are part of life...) Doesn't that mean we should be together while we still can and treasure the moments when we haven't lost anything? Harson: ...You are correct. Nyx: Today, both Sister and Magda asked me if I wanted to move out, but I refused. Nyx: While I don't understand why Father treats Sister like that or why outsiders are so scared when talking about our family... I don't hate Father. Because he's given me something very precious, I won't leave him now. Harson: ... Nyx: Mr. Harson, you're the same, right? Harson: The Grand Duke is my master who I deeply respect. Nyx: (Without Father, where would I be? What would I be doing?) (I wouldn't have arrived in Finsel, wouldn't have met Magda and Sister, and wouldn't have...) (...found so many people who truly care for me, right?) (I may not be truly part of the Bavlenkas, but why should that matter?) (Everyone in the Bavlenka family is my family.) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 11 Category:Transcript